


Do You Believe In Magic

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander end up in the fairy tale world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ comm slashthedrabble 
> 
> #25 Fairy Tales (#192 Past Challenges Revisited)

pike was growling, and it was rainy. And there was a small gnomish man begging them to guess his name or he would take their firstborn children. “Sod off, you poncy rotter!” he growled, louder this time.   
  
“Spike,” Xander drawled. “We can’t have first born children, remember? Gay much?” 

  
Spike tossed the gnome outside their small shelter and sat, pouting, on a damp pile of hay. “Fine. Fine. Bloody hell, we are stuck in fairy land because of YOUR girlfriend…”   
  
“EX-girlfriend,” Xander snapped. “And she had help, you know. If you hadn’t pissed off Willow…”  
  
Spike snorted. “Like the little witch is responsible for this. How the hell are we supposed to get home, huh? Bet you five pounds they don’t sell Weetabix here.”   
  
Xander walked over the entrance to their cozy hovel and frowned, sticking his hands in his pockets and brightening. “Hey, I have some beans! Maybe that’s like money here?”   
  
The blond frowned. “Fine. Go buy yourself a cow, Xanpet. Then I can EAT IT.”   
  
Xander huffed and took off into the rain, followed closely, but not too closely, by three little pigs, who were worried about his huffing and puffing. Would he blow their house down?


End file.
